wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Book of the Moon
Description and Contents The Book of the Moon, sometimes known as the Lunar Tome, is a pagan book that was officialy banned by the House of Lords for their usage only, due to its contents containing the knowledge of Alchemy and opening the gates of Paradise. Its contents described the Wolves, the land of Paradise, the rare Lunar flowers, the Flower maiden, and several Legends including the origins of humans and Wolves; The Words of Red Moon. Creation and Owners It's author and origins are unknown, but some believe that Lord Darcia I was the creator of the Book of the Moon. Some lower class people outside of the Nobility Houses owned this rare book, but very few had survived after the ban was implemented',' outside and even inside the Nobles circle it was a rare item. Known owners of the book is the Wolf Hunter from Kyrios, Quent, Head Scientist and Research Leader of Freeze City, Cher. Detective Hubb Lebowski was eventually given the copy owned by his Ex-Wife, Cher. Higher Noble families of the House of Lords possesed this book, Lady Jaguara was known to posses this book and read it in her spare time. Possibly, the Orkham family knew of its existance, and possibly owned one, as Lord Orkham spoke to his council that he wanted the Flower Maiden in his Possession. (All known information about the Flower Maiden/ Cheza is limited to the Research Division led by Cher, sponsored by Lord Orkham, data that Darcia III kept in his databases at his Keep and the Book itself, however Darcia explained to Cher that Orkham and his family had stolen Cheza with no prior knowledge of what she was, meaning that Orkham may have acquired a copy of the book after he stole Cheza. (There is speculation among fans that Orkham may have acquired a copy of the Book of the moon during the time lag before the series began, but may have not had the intelligence to read the parts of the book that had a unknown langauge comprising the important contents of Darcia's I research on Paradise, Cheza, the stories and Legends of the Wolves and the Darcia Household Alchemy). The final pages of the book appear to be blank, but it was revealed that they actually held a secret portrait of the Lunar Flowers, that can only be seen if rain hits the pages. All known and possibly owned copies of the Book of the Moon were either or lost destroyed before or during the resurrection of the World. Known Copies *All (Possible and known) copies of the book were destroyed or lost. #If Orkham owned a copy of the Book of the Moon it would have been destroyed with the destruction of his Keep and Airship. #Jaguara kept a book in her study that she read from time to time, after her death and the destruction of her city, it is likely the book was destroyed when the city collapsed on itself, and if it survived, it was likely destroyed by an unknown blast of light that disintigrated the remains of her city to dust. #If Darcia owned this book, it was most likely to be kept at his Keep, if it was, then after the bombardment by Jaguaras battle fleet, it was destroyed with a similar blast of light that ironically devastated her city as well. #The Copy Cher owned and lent to Hubb fell into a chasm along with the detective, if it survived the rebirth of the world, most likely it will not be found, and if it is, people of the reborn world will not recognize the contents due to a language barrier. Appearances and Possible Mentions *Jaguara was seen reading the book in her study before the wolves arrived, and when she met Cheza for the first time, she spoke the Words of Red Moon. *Darcia III had accumilated much information about Cheza,and knew of the lost art of his families Alchemy along with his grandfathers research accounts; All this information can only be found(Not including the Data on Cheza or Darcia I research accounts) could be found in the book of the Moon, implying he has either read it or had it in his possesion. *Lord Orkham when he first appeared was seen talking with his Advisors/ Lower Nobles and told them that he wanted the Lunar Flower in his possesion(Implying Cheza) *Note: All information the Nobles knew from the Legends, Alchemy, Cheza, and Paradise had to have come from the Book of the Moon or the information Darcia kept at his Keep that may have been stolen either by Lord Orkhams first theft of Cheza or Jaguara ordered her Elite to steal the information from the Darcia Keeps' databases during the first raid, or before her fleet destroyed it, regardless of where or how the information and text was found, all information not included in Darcia's Keep must have Originated from the Book of the Moon.